


Take Off Your Shirt

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but minho thinks he's beautiful just the way he is, i never know what to write in this things, it's for a tumblr prompt again, jisung wants to be hot to make someone jealous, minho is a makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “Why do you keep looking at the door?”“Huh?” Jisung turned his gaze to his roommate, who was eyeing him suspiciously.“You keep glancing at the door every two seconds,” Chan pointed out.“Oh,” Jisung hadn’t even realized he was doing it. “I’m waiting for someone.”“Who?”Jisung dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for, “Ah ha. His name is Minho.”“Do I want to know what’s going on?”





	Take Off Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a tumblr prompt again, title is the prompt  
> I have a few more of these to do, so the next few things I post will probably have dumb titles as well

“Why do you keep looking at the door?”

“Huh?” Jisung turned his gaze to his roommate, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

“You keep glancing at the door every two seconds,” Chan pointed out.

“Oh,” Jisung hadn’t even realized he was doing it. “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Who?”

Jisung dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for, “Ah ha. His name is Minho.”

“Do I want to know what’s going on?”

“He’s a makeup artist,” Jisung shoved his phone back into his pocket and relaxed into the couch, his gaze dancing towards the door once again. “This afternoon is going to be the first time I’m seeing you know who since the break up and I want to make him jealous.”

Chan furrowed his brow, “Break up? You got coffee with him, what, two, three times? You weren’t really together.”

Jisung huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Just because we weren’t in a relationship doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when he said he didn’t want to keep things going.”

A knock sounded at the door and Jisung jumped up, crossing over to throw it open, “Hello.”

“Hi,” the boy entered and Jisung did a bit of a double take, surprised by how pretty he was, “are you Jisung?”

“T-that’s me,” Jisung was a little flustered as he let the door swing shut. Minho wandered further into the room and nodded towards Chan, then set down the bag he had slung over his shoulder.

“So, what’s the occasion?”

  
Jisung snapped out of his staring, suddenly reminded of his mission, “I’m trying to make someone regret dumping me. I need to be hot.”

“Hmmm,” Minho set his hands on his hips and studied Jisung’s face, tilting his head a bit as he looked at him. “How much time do we have?”

Jisung brought his hands up to cover his face, cheeks burning, “Damn, I didn’t realize I looked that bad.”

“No, no!” Minho laughed a little, reaching out and snagging Jisung’s wrists so he could pull his hands down. “That’s not what I meant. You’re gorgeous. I just thought, if you weren’t opposed to it and we had enough time, I could dye your hair. I have an idea that I think will work really well.”

“Keep complimenting him like that and he’ll do whatever you want,” Chan piped up from the couch. Jisung searched around for something to throw at his friend, and settled on the backwards baseball cap he was wearing. Chan laughed and ducked out of the way, still cackling as he disappeared down the hallway.

Jisung wanted to go after him, but Minho’s fingers reaching up to card through his bangs stopped him. He stood, frozen, as Minho circled him, hands in his hair and eyes heavy with concentration.

“You have fantastic hair,” Minho finally stepped back. “And the blonde looks really good, but it’s more cute than hot. You’d look hotter with dark hair.”

“Yeah?” Jisung choked out. It had been a long time since he’d last been touched with so much care, and he knew Minho was just doing his job, but Jisung’s heart wasn’t listening. It was hammering in his chest, rapid and out of control.

“Definitely,” Minho nodded. “Dark hair with thick eyeliner and gray contacts would look incredible on you. The second she sees you, she’ll come running back.”

“He,” Jisung mumbled. “And I don’t want him back, I just want him to see that I can be hot.” Jisung twisted one of the rings on his fingers, unsure why he was sharing something with Minho that he hadn’t even shared with Chan, “That’s why he didn’t want to date anymore. He said I was too cutesy and childish. He wanted someone hotter. I told him I could be hot and he laughed in my face.”

“He doesn’t deserve you anyway,” it was very matter-of-fact and Jisung snapped his eyes up to stare at Minho. Minho offered him a small smile, “You shouldn’t have to change to make someone want you. If they don’t want you the way you are, you’re better off without them.”

“Makeup, hair and a therapy session? Wow, you really do it all,” Jisung laughed awkwardly, but he knew Minho was right. He shouldn’t care about the opinion of someone who obviously thought so little of him and was only interested in his looks, but it still hurt. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

“Sorry,” Minho’s hand landed on Jisung’s shoulder, squeezing lightly before he let it fall. “I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jisung ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “You’re right. I shouldn’t even bother with this.”

“That’s not what I said,” Minho interjected quickly.

Jisung laughed and looked up at Minho with a bright smile, noticing the other boy’s pout, “I’ll still pay you.”

“I’m not going to take your money if I’m not doing anything.”

“You can dye my hair, I kinda wanted a new color anyway,” Jisung started down the hall towards the bathroom and Minho grabbed his bag and followed. “Do whatever you want.”

They entered the small bathroom and Minho nodded, setting his bag down on the edge of the tub and digging through it as Jisung glanced at himself in the mirror. He twirled a strand of honey blonde hair around his finger, then released it and ran his whole hand through his hair, mussing it up. He’d been blonde for a while. A new color would do him some good.

Minho glanced back at him, a bottle of dye in his hands, “Take off your shirt.”

  
“My shirt?” Jisung’s gaze dropped to the oversized long sleeved shirt he was wearing, then back up to Minho. “Take it off?”

“It’s white, I don’t want to get any dye on it.”

“Oh, um, okay,” Jisung teased his fingers along the hem, biting down on his lip. He knew it was stupid, that Minho wasn’t going to be judging him, but he wasn’t fully comfortable with taking his shirt off in front of someone he found so attractive.

Minho noticed his hesitation, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You can leave your shirt on. I’ll do my best not to get anything on it.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jisung took a deep breath and tugged the material up and over his head, tossing it aside. He forced himself to keep his arms down, instead of wrapping them protectively around his torso like he wanted to. Minho’s eyes flicked to his stomach briefly, before jumping back up to his face. Jisung hoped his blush wasn’t too noticeable.

“Did he say something about your body too?” As soon as the question was out in the open Minho slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and horrified. He hastened to apologize, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. Ignore me.”

Jisung’s cheeks flushed even deeper, but he chose to answer, his voice steadier than he expected it to be, “No, he didn’t. He never saw my body. My issues with it are all mine.”

Minho nodded, and Jisung noticed that he too looked a little flustered as he searched for something to say. When he finally spoke, his eyes flicked to Jisung’s briefly, before they locked on Jisung’s bare shoulder, “You’re beautiful. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

  
“Thank you,” Jisung mumbled, ignoring the fluttering in his chest at the compliment. He laughed a bit, trying to lighten the situation, “I’m going to have to start paying you to hang around and say nice things to me all the time.”

“Your own personal hype man,” Minho offered him a half smile, clearly relieved by the route Jisung had taken. “Anyway, get over here so I can start.”

Jisung made his way towards Minho and perched on the edge of the tub. He tried to get a glimpse at the dye Minho was using, but he hid it behind his back and told Jisung it was a secret, “Trust me. It’ll look bomb.”

“I do,” Jisung tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Minho wet his hair, fingers running gently through the thick strands. “I know you’ll make me pretty.”

“You’re already pretty,” Minho teased, poking Jisung in the side when the other boy made a face. Jisung flinched and Minho let out a small gasp, quickly apologizing, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you. God, could I be any more of an idiot today?”

Jisung laughed, cracking one eye open, “I’m ticklish, that’s all. You’re fine.”

The rest of the process passed by smoothly, with Minho choosing to stick to safer questions. Jisung told him about his major, about his family, about what he wanted to do when he was out of school. In turn Minho told him about cosmetology school, about his cats, about how much he enjoyed doing makeup. Time flew by and before Jisung knew it he was standing in front of the mirror, Minho’s hands covering his eyes.

“Are you ready to see?”

Jisung nodded and Minho pulled his hands away, stepping back to leave Jisung staring awestruck at the reflection in the mirror.

“Woah,” he breathed, lifting a hand to touch his now navy blue hair. He blinked a few times, then pushed the hair back off his forehead and watched as it flopped back down. A smile broke out over his face and he spun around, pulling Minho into an elated hug, “It looks so awesome! Thank you!”

Minho laughed and hugged him back, his hands warm on Jisung’s bare skin, “I told you it would.”

“Will you do my makeup too? I want to see your whole vision.”

“Sure,” Minho pulled out of the hug and gathered up his bag, gesturing towards the door. “It’ll be more comfortable if we do it in the living room or something.”

“We can go to my room,” Jisung led the way out of the bathroom and down the hall, pushing open his bedroom door. Minho followed him in, his gaze taking in the Twice posters and the shelves of rap albums that decorated Jisung’s walls. “Sorry, it’s a little messy. And weird.”

“It’s fine,” Minho set his bag on the desk and gestured for Jisung to take a seat in the chair there. “I like it. It suits you. Half cute, half a little something more.”

“Thanks,” Jisung dropped down into the chair, only then realizing he was still shirtless. He’d gotten so comfortable around Minho in such a short amount of time that he’d completely forgotten. He snagged a discarded flannel from the floor and shrugged it on, leaving it unbuttoned as Minho began taking things out of his bag and laying them out on the desk. Jisung watched him, admiring the other boy’s pretty profile as he worked.

“Okay,” Minho clapped and stepped back, turning to Jisung. “Where are you going? A bar or a club or something?”

“Oh, no,” Jisung shook his head. “Psychology class.”

Minho stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging, “The look I had in mind is going to be a little heavy for that.”

“I don’t care,” at this point, Jisung really just wanted to see himself the way Minho had pictured him when he’d come in that morning. “I want you to do what you said earlier. With the eyeliner and stuff.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright,” Minho hummed, slipping his fingers under Jisung’s chin to tilt his head up. “You have really pretty eyes.”

It was said very straightforwardly, and Jisung wasn’t sure if it was a compliment specifically for him, or something Minho said to all his clients. He blushed anyway and Minho’s fingers moved up to trail across his burning cheeks, “Do you want a full face of makeup? Or just the eyes?”

“Whatever you think is best.”

Minho’s fingers fell from Jisung face and he picked up a contact case, “Just the eyes then. You already have nice skin.”

Jisung was going to combust. He rarely got compliments, let alone from someone as stunning as Minho. He had to keep reminding himself that this was most likely the way Minho spoke to all of his clients.

“Are you okay with putting the contacts in?”

Jisung nodded and accepted the case from Minho, quickly popping them in and handing it back. He wished he could see what they looked like, but he didn’t have a mirror in his room.

Minho was staring at him, mouth gaping open slightly, but he snapped out of it when he noticed Jisung eyeing him. There was a dusting of pink on his cheekbones as he pressed a compact into Jisung’s hand, “They look really good. But, um, here, see for yourself.”

Jisung flipped open the mirror and stared, adjusting his bangs slightly, “Wow.”

“Light eyes really suit you. Not that you didn’t look great before,” Minho quickly added. “You did.”

Jisung closed the mirror and handed it back to Minho, now starting to wonder if all the compliments were because Minho had gotten a glimpse of his shitty self-esteem earlier, “You don’t have to keep complimenting me. I get it. You can stop.”

Minho nodded as he turned to shuffle through some eyeshadow pallets, his silence saying more than words ever could. Jisung shrunk in on himself, quickly buttoning up his shirt as his thoughts were all but confirmed. Minho didn’t actually find Jisung attractive, he was just trying to help his self-esteem.

The rest of the session passed by quietly, both boys silent apart from Minho’s muttered instructions. Jisung closed and opened his eyes as he was told, hoping Minho would finish quickly and leave him alone to wallow.

“There, all done,” Minho stepped back, handing Jisung the mirror again. “You look…” he trailed off, biting down on his bottom lip, “Sorry. No compliments.”

Jisung accepted the mirror and stared at himself, barely recognizing the boy looking back at him. He was sultry, his heavily lined eyes piercing and show stopping. Jisung stumbled to his feet and headed to the bathroom so he could get a full look at himself.

He gripped the sink tightly, eyes wide. He looked incredible. He hadn’t known it was possible for him to look this good.

Minho appeared in the doorway, his bag packed and slung over his shoulder, “I hope you like it.”

“I do. Thank you,” Jisung turned, fumbling for his wallet, but Minho held up a hand and waved him off. Jisung looked at him in confusion as he started to back away.

“It’s on me. As an apology for making you feel so uncomfortable.”

Jisung shoved his wallet back into his pocket and followed him into the hall, his brows furrowing under his navy bangs, “What? You didn’t make me uncomfortable. Why would you think that?”

Now Minho looked confused, “You asked me to stop hitting on you. I thought I was making you uncomfortable.”

“Hitting on me?” Jisung stared at him, his face heating up. “When were you hitting on me?”

“Literally since I walked in,” Minho twisted his hands around the strap of his bag, eyes not meeting Jisung’s. “I thought you realized. I thought that’s what you meant when you told me that you got it and asked me to stop. I assumed you weren’t interested.”

“I thought you were just complimenting me because you felt bad for me. Since I got dumped and have shitty self-esteem. I didn’t think you meant anything by it.” Jisung let out a laugh, relief mixed with giddiness, and resisted the urge to reach out and grab Minho in a bone crushing hug, “You actually meant it? You actually think I’m good looking?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I like your face,” Jisung blurted, then covered his own when Minho laughed. He spoke through his fingers, “I mean, you’re beautiful too.”

“Don’t mess up your makeup,” Minho’s hands landed on Jisung’s, gently prying them away from his burning face. “You still have a boy to make jealous.”

“Oh yeah,” Jisung had forgotten. He glanced down at his watch and winced, “I have to go, class starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Change first,” Minho nudged him back towards his bedroom. “Full black. Something fitted, if you have it. Your waist is tiny. Flaunt it.”

Jisung nodded and disappeared to change, keeping what Minho said in mind. He stuck with the black skinny jeans he was wearing, but switched out the flannel for a slim fit black button down. He threw on a belt, a silver necklace and a pair of boots, then headed back into the hallway.

Minho let out a low whistle when he saw him, eyebrows raised, “Damn.”

Jisung smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, not used to wearing something so clingy, “Does it look okay?”

“More than okay, except...” Minho leaned over and undid the first three buttons of Jisung’s shirt, parting the collar to show off his honey skin. “There, that’s better.”

Jisung glanced down at himself, laughing a little, “I’m way overdressed for class.”

“Maybe,” Minho agreed. “But it’s perfect for the dinner date we’re going on tonight.”

Jisung’s gaze snapped up, eyes wide, “Dinner date?”

“Only if you want to, obviously,” Minho shifted, looking slightly more nervous than he had a second before. “Feel free to say no.”

“I want to,” Jisung was quick to assure him, a smile breaking over his face. “I really, really want to.”

Minho beamed back, “Do you want me to walk you to class? Maybe even make out in front of the building and really make him jealous?”

Jisung laughed and shook his head, “You were right earlier. He doesn’t matter. He never mattered. I shouldn’t have gone through all of this for him.

“I’d love for you to walk me to class. But not because of him. Because of me. I don’t care if he sees.”

Minho offered his arm and Jisung took it, letting the other boy lead him out of the apartment.

“What about the making out? What’s your opinion on that?” Minho teased.

Jisung pretend to think about it, then darted in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Minho’s mouth, “I’m not opposed.”

And if Jisung showed up to class ten minutes late with messy hair and kiss swollen lips, well, that was nobody’s business but his and Minho’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for your support <3  
> my writing/minsung [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
